1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a construction anchor, and more particularly to a construction anchor comprising two parts receivable in a hole defined in structural materials such as masonry, concrete or metal to secure an object or fixture to the surface of the structural material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction anchors of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Typically, such anchors are made of metal in a substantially cylindrical shape. They also include a longitudinal threaded bore in which an appropriately sized headed bolt may be disposed.
In use, construction anchors of this general type are adhesively bonded into holes defined in masonry, concrete and similar materials. When the cement or adhesive, perhaps an epoxy, has sufficiently hardened or cured, an object may be mounted on the masonry surface by means of a bolt driven into the threaded bore of the construction anchor.
In the prior art, it has proven to be difficult to set the construction anchors to a uniform depth in the holes drilled in the masonry. In addition, as the cement or adhesive is introduced into the hole before the construction anchor, it has a tendency to be compressed out of the hole as the construction anchor is being introduced thereinto, and to extrude or seep into the threaded bore, where it may harden and prevent a bolt from being readily disposed therein.
The present invention is a construction anchor representing a solution to these deficiencies of the prior art.